


Sext is a Four Letter Word

by mjd



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjd/pseuds/mjd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono should keep some case details to herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sext is a Four Letter Word

Post-case paperwork was an evil but a necessary one, no matter what Steve McGarrett said. And sometimes forcing him to complete it was as much of a minefield as the case itself.

“So I heard Kono lent an assist on that text to Johnny.”

Danny looked up from his evidence logs.

“Yeah, that girl knows some uh, spicy language.”

“You that bad at sexting huh?”

He choked on his mouthful of terrible office coffee, wondering if there had been a sign signaling the sharp curve this conversation had just taken.

“What? Focus on your damn paperwork.”

“Well if Kono erased yours and sent her own, it must not have been very good. Ergo, you're bad at sexting.”

“Ergo? Really Steven? And I'll have you know I'm just FINE at sexting, definitely better than you, Merriam-Webster over here.”

“Prove it.”

“EXCUSE YOU?”

“Prove it. Sext me.”

Danny gaped at him, this could not be his life.

“Unless you think you're gonna lose.”

“Ok, you know what? Since I know you aren't gonna let this go, fine, I'll do it but afterwards we are having a serious conversation about your need to make everything a competition, not to mention professional boundaries. Gimme a piece of paper.”

“No, do it right, with the phone.”

Glaring at Steve got him nowhere.

“Alright, King of the Control Freaks but turn around for christ sakes, don't need your crazy SEAL stare on me while I'm doing this.”

He did his best to make it unlike his attempt to Johnny, something he might actually use in real life and grimacing a little, hit send. Steve turned back after a long moment of Danny wondering if cell towers always took this long to relay one friggin inappropriate message or if God just hated him today. Definitely the latter. Steve was still looking at his phone, face serious as he studied Danny's text for way longer than was really necessary. Finally a twist of his lips and a shrug.

“Not bad. More flirty than anything though.”

“Ya call that flirty, McGarrett? You must be one hell of a sure thing. And I'd like to see you do better.”

Steve slapped him on the shoulder as he walked into his office.

“Lemme think on it Danno.”

“NO ARMY ABBREVIATIONS ALLOWED BY THE WAY.”

Danny stewed over it at the computer table. There was nothing wrong with his sexting. He was just old fashioned, a little romance never killed a guy. And even if there WAS something deficient in his sexting (which there was absolutely was not), who could blame him? Cell phones hadn't even been invented when he was the right age for shenanigans like that and his recent life hadn't exactly given him ample opportunity to practice. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and fished it out, glad for the distraction, swiping the new text message open to look at it. And look at it again.

_Holy shit._

He glanced up and found Steve staring at him, head cocked to the side, betraying only the slightest trace of a smile. Stupid, competitive, pretty asshole. Danny looked down again quickly, clearing his throat and returning his full attention to Kono's absolutely fascinating speech on some cold cases HPD was requesting help on. In the back of his mind he knew the right response to the text would have been to roll his eyes, mouth 'nice try' to Steve, maybe even flip him the bird and laugh out loud.But Danny's brain wasn't working too well at the moment.

Nor was it working well later when Steve dropped to his knees to restart a computer. Or when he reached up for a box, his ugly 'five for ten dollars' deal polo shirt riding up to show his tan back. Or when Steve did that truly obnoxious loud lick of his fingers, one after another, at lunch, cause honestly, no one does that in real life outside of fried chicken commercials. Basically Danny had never been so grateful for five o clock to roll around so he could get the hell out of dodge and far away from Steve.

It wasn't until he was safely in his apartment bathroom (and after a peek behind the curtain, can't be too safe) that he opened the text again. Danny knew he should have deleted it. What if someone had grabbed his phone to make a call, or put it on the computer table and it popped up on the screen for the whole world to see. Or even worse, what if he'd gotten into an accident on the way home and he died with a dirty text from Commander Steve McGarrett front and center of his inbox for the EMTs to find. Danny would have thrown himself right back out of his grandparents loving arms in heaven to die all over again. But there it still was.

_“I wanna suck your cock so bad.”_

It was short and to the point but also pretty close to Kono's text to Johnny, so deduct a few points for originality. But by how tight his pants were feeling, Steve's text got all the effectiveness points Danny, and more importantly, Danny's dick had to give. He knew denial wasn't just a river in Egypt, he'd noticed from the start that Steve was an attractive man. Hell, anyone on this island with a pulse and probably a few without had noticed that. And maybe, just maybe he'd thought about Steve shirtless while in the shower once or five. Can't blame a man, hard to control your thoughts while your hands are on your dick. Danny had certainly brought himself off thinking of stranger things before in his life. That one time he finished up while dreaming of a chocolate egg flip came to mind. But this was different. Thinking of Steve saying that to him, god just thinking of Steve  _thinking_  that about him made his skin hot and hands itch. So he gave in, did what he'd been wanting to do ever since he'd opened that message. Hissed when his hand finally met his dick, the wait and a whole day of fabric rubbing him half hard making him feel almost there already. Other hand on the countertop to hold him up, he stroked down quick twice, hoping maybe this could be quick and impersonal, about nothing other than how good it felt. But his brain had other ideas and now it wasn't just Steve shirtless behind his eyes. Now it was Steve shirtless and doing exactly what the text said. Steve getting down on his knees for something that didn't involve a computer, Danny behind the wheel of HIS camero for once and Steve bending that long body across the shifter to take him and both their lives into his mouth. That heated look sometimes in Steve's eyes that Danny didn't think he was imagining. And if Danny was a lesser man, he might have been embarrassed that it only took another minute and a twist of the wrist to be coming all over his cheap plywood bathroom cabinets. But right now? Right now he felt great and like a nap and a beer but not before fumbling out a quick text with a hand of satisfaction clumsy fingers.

_“You win.”_

Never let it be said Danny Williams was a sore loser. 


End file.
